Jackson and Potter: the final quest
by Godlypowers12
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter go on a quest against a re-risen Voldemort AKA Moldyshorts and Pallas the Titan of Warcraft. Rated T for possible swearing and violence. Discontinued. Not up for adoption. Do not copy this story. Will be re-written after the writing of Punishment, the next story I am thinking of. Maybe wont be rewritten, i dunno.
1. Percy meet Harry, Harry meet Percy

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first ever Crossover story so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO**

Percy sighed as he sailed the Argo || alone, heading towards Britain, where he was supposed to pick up a "wizard" called Harry Potter. According to Apollo, he and this "wizard" were supposed to go on a quest together to defeat Pallas the Titan of was craft, and some nutter called Voldemort.

Percy Pov

My eyes grew sleepy as the night came, but I decided to stay awake I wanted to communicate to my father Posiedon, God of the seas but Gods couldn't interfere on quests, Stupid rule. Than I saw it, the coast of Britain I saw a dock, that said Hogwarts specials only, which was the gate Chiron told me to go threw, I chuckle Hogwarts pssh stupid name. As I entered the dock I saw a boy, about my age; 17 that must be him, I thought.

Harry Pov

I stood on the Hogwarts ship harbour, I didn't even know Hogwarts had one of those. I was supposed to be waiting for a big warship called the Argo || with this guy called Percy Jackson, who was supposedly a son of the Greek god posiedon, yeah right, son of posiedon my ass. Than I saw it, a giant warship with the words Argo || on the side! well this is my ride I think to myself. The ship stops in front of me and a teen jumps out from TOP DECK, is he a retard or something, the waters like 40 feet below him! Than suddenly a giant wave erupts from the dock and the teen stands on it and rides it over next to me. Ok, he is a son of Posiedon, cool I think. "Sup, you must be Harry Potter?" He asks. "Yeah, and your Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon?" "Yup" he says. "So are you really a wizard?" He asks. " yeah I am" "show me I wanna see a magic trick!" he says childishly. "Ok, ok" I say. I pull out my wand and say "REDUCTO!" And blow up part of the slitheryn dungeon, just to annoy Malfoy.

Percy Pov

Ok, So Ol' Harry is a wizard, thats cool. "Well let's get this quest over and done with" I say. Together we climb the ladder onto the ship. Well actually I just went up on a geyser, but Harry climbed the ladder. When he got to the top he said suddenly "I could have just flew up on my broom!" He exclaimed before yelling "ACCIO TRUNK!" And his trunk full of whatever wizard ini trunks are full of flew up on deck and landed nearly next to Harry.

 **First chapter done YAY!**

 **Word count: 461**


	2. Shrimpzilla? Death eater?

A/N sorry for not updating in a while but here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO

* * *

Harry's Pov

I looked around in amazement, the ship had loaded ballistae, a plasma flamethrower (Percy said that his friend Leo had added a few things), a golden lightning shooting cannon on each side, a shark tooth shooter (?) , 10 what looked like automatic cross bows, 2 giant catapults, 4 flamethrowers and a strange machine labelled ; Annabeths pyramid shooter which according to Percy, was his girlfriend Annabeths idea, and Leo made mini pyramids turn to the size of big pyramids 10 secs after firing. Yup, we were going to be well protected on this trip.

Percy Pov

I watched Harry the wizard, examine the ship, than said "well let's go" than I used my awesome son of Posiedon powers to push the ship along. According to Chiron, we had to go to an island called DarkFire island. On this island was supposed to be Voldemort and Pallas both of them plotting together to take over the world. Suddenly the ship rocked violently, we saw a random guy with a mask on shooting jets of green lights that were hitting the ship.

"WHY ISINT THE SHIP BEING DESTROYED?" Harry yells over the wind. "It's from Greek mythology, British wizards can't deal damage to it!" I yell back. (Annabeth taught me that) " Oh, that makes sense, I guess!" Harry yells back. Than I saw it, Shrimpzilla no 2 was in for the kill. " Gah! Shrimpzilla is BACK!" Harry immediately starts shooting spells at it but obviously it doesn't work. "I immediately rush to the storage room muttering "now where does Leo keep that Greek fire." Than I found it! Oh Shrimpzilla you are going down! I rush back on deck where Harry was hiding behind a wooden crate, every now and again he would shoot some sort of weird spell that shot golden fire at our attacker. (AN let's pretend Harry created a name for that spell he shot at Voldemort by accident that night) I rush to the side of the ship and throw the Greek fire down Shrimzilla no 2's mighty gullet, setting the upper half of its body on fire and thoroughly destroying it, luckily the ship didn't get destroyed this time...

I watch Harry run out in the open and yell: "GOLDENCIO!" Which was the spell that made golden fire, as the fire shot out of his wand and struck the enemy wizard standing on the banks in the chest, effectively burning him like a marshmallow on a stick. "Wow, that was easier than I thought" I say to Harry. Maybe having a wizard on your team wasn't a bad thing after all.

Harry Pov

As I watch Percy do double checks for any ship damage I had to ask him a question: "What was that thing?!" I ask Percy. "That was Shrimpzilla ||" he replies. Now I was possibly even more confused.


	3. Of Curses and Daggers

Hey Guys and Girls!

Godlypowers12 here.

I am writing this authors note to clear up a few things.

One- this is not a chapter

two- the grammar and punctuation in this fanfic is terrible.

Three- I will re-write this after the completion of Punishment, a story I haven't started yet so be patient.

Four- please read and review to my current in-progress story Legend of the Creators

Five- I will be completely re-writing this. The first chapter could be completely different to what it is. And the second chapter. The original story will be replaced once I begin re-writing it.

Thank you!

Cya when I do eventually re-write this!

Please R&R Legend of the Creators

Thanks,

Godlypowers12


End file.
